Supernatural (2005 series)
Supernatural (TV series; 2005 - 2020) Creator: Erik Kripke Summary Two brothers (Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles) follow their father's (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) footsteps as "hunters", fighting evil supernatural beings of many kinds, including monsters, demons and gods that roam the earth. Male Deaths *Jake Abel (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark - Adam Milligan) *Alistair Abell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues - Monitor Guard) *Doug Abrahams (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Detective Howard) *Mark Acheson (Episode 10.12 About a Boy - Hansel) *Jensen Ackles (Episodes 1.14 Nightmare, 1.22 Devil's Trap, 3.11 Mystery Spot, 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked, 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, 5.4 The End, 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, 7.23 Survival of the Fittest, 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles, 11.17 Red Meat - Dean Winchester) (Revived) *Emy Aneke (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter - Sampson) *Norman Armour (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Dr. Sanford Ellicott) *Cameron Bancroft (Episode 7.9 How to Win Friends and Influence Monsters - Annie/Dr. Gaines) *Demore Barnes (Episode 6.3 The Third Man - Raphael) *Jim Beaver (Episodes 5.22 Swan Song, 7.10 Death's Door, 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here - Bobby Singer) *Michael Blackman Beck (Episode 7.14 Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie - Howard) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Pat) *Josh Blacker (Episode 1.21 Salvation - Caleb) *Philippe Bogwen (Episode 14.14 Ouroboros - Noah Ophis) *Jeff Branson (Episode 10.8 Book of the Damned - Jacob Styne) *R. Nelson Brown (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Frank Jaffe / Gerard St. James) *Robert Curtis Brown (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Father Gil) *Sterling K. Brown (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Gordon) *Jonathan Bruce (Episode 2.11 Playthings - Larry Williams) *Rob Bruner (Episode 2.11 Playthings - Mr. Witherspoon) *Tom Butler (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow - Harley Jorgeson) *La Monde Byrd (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues - Robert Johnson) *Alexander Calvert (Episode 14.20 Moriah - Jack Kline) *Roy Campsall (Episode 1.2 Wendigo - Wendigo) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episodes 1.19 Provenance, 8.15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits - Spencer Wallis) *Osric Chau (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Kevin Tran) *Warren Christie (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood - Luther) *Troy Clare (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Will Carlton) *Dameon Clarke (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis - Jack Montgomery) *Chris Cochrane (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Emmett) *George Coe (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked - Pat Fremont) *Gary Cole (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Brad Redding) *Michael Coleman (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Jack) *Misha Collins (Episodes 5.22 Swan Song, 6.15 French Mistake, 7.2 Hello, Cruel World, 9.3 I'm No Angel, 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Castiel) (Revived) *Jack Conley (Episode 4.6 Yellow Fever - Sheriff Al Britton) *Ben Cotton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Pride) *Todd Curran (Episode 3.4 Sin City - John) *G. Patrick Currie (Episode 2.17 Heart - Kurt Mueller) *Johnny Cuthbert (Episode 1.15 The Benders - Alvin Jenkins) *Michael Daingerfield (Episode 1.8 Bugs - Dustin Burwash) *Josh Daugherty (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Walter Rosen/Envy) *Bruce Dawson (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Bill Carlton) *Richard de Klerk (Episode 2.10 Hunted - Scott Carey) *Peter DeLuise (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - FBI Deputy Director Steven Groves) *Sean Depner (Episode 13.17 The Thing - Buck) *Brian Doyle-Murray (Episode 6.15 The French Mistake - Bob Singer) *Brad Dryborough (Episode 2.17 Heart - Glen) *Treva Etienne (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart - Peter Holloway/Tamiel) *Kurt Evans (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - FBI Special Agent Carl Reidy) *Markus Flannagan (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner - Monroe Styne) *Brendan Fletcher (Episode 1.14 Nightmare - Max Miller) *Edward Foy (Episode 7.10 Death's Door - Ed Singer) *Kurt Fuller (Episode 5.18 Point of No Return - Zachariah) *Spencer Garrett (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas - Edward Carrigan) *Chris Gauthier (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter - Ronald Reznick) *Jason Gedrick (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects - Det. Peter Sheridan) *Patrick Gilmore (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Ken Watson) *Derek Gilroy (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Dexter O'Connell) *G. Michael Gray (Episode 3.10 Dream a Little Dream of Me - Jeremy Frost) *Peter Grier (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Ghost Captain) *Jon Gries (Episode 8.9 Citizen Fang - Martin Creaser) *Peter Hanlon (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked - Tom) *Adam J. Harrington (Episode 9.14 Captives - Bartholomew) *Matthew Harrison (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Stanton) *Nicholas Harrison (Episode 1.17 Hell House - Mordechai Murdoch) *Grant Harvey (Episode 11.14 The Vessel - Petey Giraldi) *David Haydn-Jones (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Mr. Ketch) (Revived) *Rob Hayter (Episode 2.17 Heart - Policeman) *Chad Hershler (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales - Research Scientist) *Gary Hetherington (Episode 1.13 Route 666 - Mayor Harold Todd) *Christopher Heyerdahl (Episode 4.16 On The Head of a Pin - Alastair) *Alex Heymann (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Angel Bodyguard #1) *Aaron Hill (Episode 11.1 Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire - Mike Schneider) *Aldis Hodge (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 - Jake Talley) *David Hoflin (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner - Eldon Styne) *Adrian Holmes (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side - Demon) *Ashton Holmes (Episode 9.6 Heaven Can't Wait - Ephraim) *Barclay Hope (Episode 2.15 Tall Tales - Professor Arthur Cox) *Bobby Hosea (Episode 2.9 Croatoan - Sarge/Mark) *James Immekus (Episode 9.14 Captives - Del) *Christopher Jacot (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things - Neil) *Paul Jarrett (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler - George Phelps) *John Dennis Johnston (Episode 1.15 The Benders - Pa Bender) *Tyler Johnston (Episode 8.10 Torn and Frayed - Samandriel / Alfie) *Brandon Jones (Episode 8.4 Bitten - Michael Wheeler) *Richard Keats (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Andy Johnson) *Eric Keenleyside (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Dennis) *Jared Keeso (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things - Matt Harrison) *Daniel Hugh Kelly (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Sheriff Jake Devins) *Terence Kelly (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood - Daniel Elkins) *Diego Klattenhoff (Episode 2.9 Croatoan - Duane Tanner) *Ross Kohn (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Troy Squire) *Clif Kosterman (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues - Tiny) *Jon Kralt (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Gordon's Victim #1) *John Lafayette (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues - George Darrow) *Steve Lawlor (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Water Ghost) *Ron Lea (Episode 4.4 Metamorphosis - Travis) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 2.22 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2 - Azazel) *David Lewis (Canadian) (Episode 8.4 Bitten - Professor Ludensky) *Chad Lindberg (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Ash) *Hal Linden (Episode 8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler - Rabbi Isaac Bass) *Brad Loree (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked - Officer) *Don MacKay (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas - Grandpa) *Peter Macon (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Isaac) *Blu Mankuma (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Dr. Jennings) *Nathaniel Marten (II) (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side - Jogger) *Michael Massee (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Kubrick) *Tyler McClendon (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - Deputy Phil Amici) *Cameron McDonald (Episode 1.14 Nightmare - Jim Miller) *Gil McKinney (Episode 9.17 Mother's Little Helper - Henry Winchester) *Don McManus (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester - Don Harding / Samhain) *Kevin McNulty (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Phillip) *Dan Mellor (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy - Frank) *Gardiner Millar (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Wrath) *Dustin Milligan (Episode 3.13 Ghostfacers - Alan J. Corbett) *Sean Millington (Episode 1.7 Hook Man - Hook Man) *Duncan Minett (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary - Steven Shoemaker) *The Miz (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat - Shawn Harley) *Steven Cree Molison (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues - Lucas) *Robert Moloney (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Peter Warren) *David Monahan (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy - Father Thomas Gregory) *Cory Monteith (Episode 1.2 Wendigo - Gary) *Jeffrey Dean Morgan (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying - John Winchester) *Vince Murdocco (Episode 2.14 Born Under a Bad Sign - Steve Wandell) *Laurie Murdoch (Episode 2.9 Croatoan - Mr. Tanner) *Corin Nemec (Episode 6.10 Caged Heat - Demon Christian Campbell) *Anjul Nigam (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call - Stewie Meyers) *Tom O'Brien (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call - Clark Adams) *Ty Olsson (Episodes 8.19 Taxi Driver, 10.9 The Werther Project - Benny Lafitte) *Timothy Omundson (Episode 10.14 The Executioner's Song - Cain) *Jared Padalecki (Episodes 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1, 4.8 Wishful Thinking, 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday, 5.13 The Song Remains the Same, 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, 5.22 Swan Song - Sam Winchester) (Revived) *David Paetkau (Episode 6.2 Two and a Half Men - Mark Campbell) *James Paladino (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Angel Bodyguard #2) *Martin Papazian (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Richie) *Leigh Parker (Episode 8.4 Bitten - Brian Wilcox) *Aleks Paunovic (Episodes 6.8 All Dogs Go to Heaven, 11.15 Beyond the Mat - Skinwalker #2, Gunner Lawless) *Mark Pellegrino (Episde 5.22 Swan Song, Episode 13.23 Let the Good Times Roll, 14.17 Game Night - Lucifer/Nick) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 9.23 Do You Believe in Miracles? - Gadreel / Ezekiel) *Mitch Pileggi (Episodes 4.3 In the Beginning, 6.16 And Then There Were None - Samuel Campbell) *Connor Price (Episode 10.22 The Prisoner - Cyrus Styne) *David Quinlan (Episode 2.17 Heart - Nate Mulligan) *Avery Raskin (Episode 1.14 Nightmare - Roger Miller) *Benjamin Ratner (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Walter Dixon) *Joseph D. Reitman (Episode 6.5 Live Free or Twihard - Boris) *Winston Rekert (Episode 2.16 Roadkill - Jonah Greeley) *Callum Keith Rennie (Episode 1.2 Wendigo - Roy) *Oliver Rice (8.13 Everybody Hates Hitler - Torvald) *Jake Richardson (Episode 6.14 Supernatural Mannequin 3: The Reckoning - Johnny) *Julian Richings (Episode 10.23 Brother's Keeper - Death) *Sebastian Roché (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Balthazar) *Michael Rogers (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Gluttony) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.13 Houses of the Holy - Male Attacker) *Aaron Rota (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Peter Sweeney) *Gerry Rousseau (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Billy Beard) *John Rubinstein (Episode 4.12 Criss Angel is a Douchebag - Charlie) *Damon Runyan (Episode 1.20 Dead Man's Blood - Jenny's Boyfriend) *Richard Sali (Episode 1.21 Salvation - Pastor Jim Murphy) *Russell Sams (Episode 7.15 Repo Man - Jeffrey) *Christian Schrapff (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow - Vince Parker) *John Shaw (Episode 3.14 Long Distance Call - Ben Waters) *Mark Sheppard (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Crowley) *Daryl Shuttleworth (Episode 1.4 Phantom Traveler - Chuck Lambert) *Tobias Slezak (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Steve Warren) *Kavan Smith (Episodes 3.15 Time Is on My Side, 9.16 Blade Runners - Cuthbert Sinclair) *Johnny Sneed (Episode 7.7 The Mentalists - Jimmy Tomorrow) *Joseph Julian Soria (Episode 9.13 The Purge - Alonso) *Richard Speight Jr. (Episode 5.19 Hammer of the Gods - Gabriel) *Sebastian Spence (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap - Tom) *Patrick Stafford (Episode 8.5 Blood Brother - Sycophant #1) *Don Stark (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Jay Wiley) *Todd Stashwick (Episode 4.5 Monster Movie - Dracula) *Richard Stroh (Episode 11.14 The Vessel - Befehlsleiter Gumprecht) *David Stuart (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown - Evan's Dad) *James Patrick Stuart (Episode 7.23 Survival of the Fittest - Dick Roman) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Malachi) *Christian Tessier (Episode 3.3 Bad Day at Black Rock - Wayne) *Todd Thomson (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright - Richard Keel) *Gabriel Tigerman (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Andrew Gallagher) *Elias Toufexis (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Ansem 'Webber' Weems) *Graham Wardle (Episode 8.22 Clip Show - Tommy Collins) *Stoney Westmoreland (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - Sheriff Melvin Dodd) *Charles Malik Whitfield (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - Victor Henriksen) *Steven Williams (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None - Rufus Turner) *Alec Willows (Episode 2.2 Everybody Loves a Clown - Barry Papazian / Clown) *Robert Wisdom (Episode 4.16 On the Head of a Pin - Uriel) *Rick Worthy (Episode 12.14 The Raid - Alpha Vampire) Female Deaths *Unknown Actress 010-B (Episode 5.19 Hammer of the Gods - Isis) *Magda Apanowicz (Episode 13.17 The Thing - Sandy) *Aubrey Arnason (Episode 13.2 The Rising Son - Bartender) *Marie Avgeropoulos (Episode 4.13 After School Special - Taylor) *Farrah Aviva (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Psycho Ghost) *Nicki Aycox (Episode 1.22 Devil's Trap - Meg) *Brenda Bakke (Episode 10.19 The Werther Project - Suzie) *Gillian Barber (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Dr. Hess) *Mittita Barber (Episode 6.13 Unforgiven - Arachne) *Anna Grace Barlow (Episode 15.8 Our Father, Who Aren't in Heaven - Lilith) *Sasha Barrese (Episode 3.4 Sin City - Casey) *Alyson Bath (Episode 10.7 Girls, Girls, Girls - Tiana) *Sonja Bennett (Episodes 2.9 Croatoan, 11.20 Don't Call Me Shurley - Pamela Clayton, Deputy Jan Harris) *Amber Benson (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest - Lenore) *Ashley Benson (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester - Tracy Davis) *Mary Black (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Grandma) *Elizabeth Blackmore (Episode 12.22 Who We Are - Lady Toni Bevell) *Katherine Boecher (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising - Lilith) *Kristin Booth (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Renee Van Allen) *Lindy Booth (Episode 9.08 Rock and a Hard Place - Bonnie Fuschau/Vesta) *Amber Borycki (Episode 1.3 Dead in the Water - Sophie Carlton) *Lynda Boyd (Episode 8.20 Pac-Man Fever - Jennifer O'Brien) *Morgan Brayton (Episode 2.18 Hollywood Babylon - Elise Drummond) *Carlena Britch ( Episode 13.1 Lost & Found - Miriam) *Andrea Brooks (Episode 2.6 No Exit - Katie Burns) *Bethany Brown (Episode 11.15 Beyond the Mat - Simmons) *Cindy Busby (Episode 8.22 Clip Show - Jenny Klein) *Erin Cahill (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Elizabeth) *Natasha Calis (Episode 14.3 The Scar - Lora) (Revived) *Janene Carleton (Episode 2.3 Bloodlust - Christina Flannigan) *Katie Cassidy (Episode 3.16 No Rest for the Wicked - Ruby) *Erica Cerra (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Episode 14.19 Jack in the Box - Robin, Duma) *Katie Chapman (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Gordon's Victim #2) *Lauren Cohan (Episode 3.15 Time Is on My Side - Bela Talbot) *Taylor Cole (Episode 8.22 Clip Show - Sarah Blake) *Kirsten Comerford (Episode 10.7 Girls, Girls, Girls - Elle) *Ruth Connell (Episode 11.10 The Devil in the Details, 12.23 All Along the Watchtower, 15.3 The Rupture - Rowena MacLeod) *Georgia Craig (Episode 2.12 Nightshifter - Sherri/Shifter) *Chilton Crane (Episode 2.9 Croatoan - Beverly Tanner) *Kendall Cross (Episode 7.13 The Slice Girls - Charlene Penn) *Agam Darshi (Episode 1.17 Hell House - Jill) *Emma Day (Episode 10.7 Girls, Girls, Girls - Female Demon) *Felicia Day (Episode 9.4 Slumber Party - Charlie Bradburry) *Deni DeLory (Episode 2.8 Crossroad Blues - Dr. Silvia Pearlman) *Luisa D'Oliveira (Episode 4.7 Its the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester - Jenny) *Traci Dinwiddie (Episode 4.15 Death Takes a Holiday - Pamela Barnes) *Lisa Durupt (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Choir Lady) *Stephanie Van Dyck (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Debbie Tellen) *Cassandra Ebner (Episode 14.12 Prophet and Loss - Woman) *Jeannie Epper (Episode 1.18 Something Wicked - The Shtriga) *Jessica Erwin (Episode 4.06 Yellow Fever - Jessie O'Brien) *Daniella Evangelista (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Hanging Vampire #1) *Katherine Evans (Episode 13.23 Let the Good Times Roll, 14.14 Ouroboros - Maggie) *Robinne Fanfair (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Janet Dutton) *Alexia Fast (Episode 7.13 The Slice Girls - Emma) *Jodelle Ferland (Episode 1.19 Provenance, 15.06 Golden Times - Melanie Merchant,Emily) *Samantha Ferris (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope - Ellen Harvelle) *Carrie Anne Fleming (Episode 2.1 In My Time of Dying - Dying Nurse) *Courtney Ford (Episode 12.23 All Along the Watchtower - Kelly Kline) *Jessie Fraser (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Bartholomew's Firstmaiden) *Zoe Fraser (Episode 11.13 Love Hurts - Staci Altman) *Andee Frizzell (Episode 2.19 Folsom Prison Blues - Nurse Dolores Glockner) *Tracy Froese (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Callie Garrison) *Barbara Frosch (Episode 1.19 Provenance - Evelyn) *Rikki Gagne (Episode 1.12 Faith - Jogger) *Monique Ganderton (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Redhead) *Merrilyn Gann (Episode 3.8 A Very Supernatural Christmas - Madge Carrigan) *Aimee Garcia (Episode 3.12 Jus in Bello - Nancy Fitzgerald) *Elise Gatien (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains - Jennie Plum) *Anna Galvin (Episode 9.11 - Colette/Abaddon) *Carrie Genzel (Episode 1.8 Bugs - Lynda Bloome) *Lara Gilchrist (Episodes 1.11 Scarecrow, 5.11 Sam, Interrupted - Holly Parker) *Amanda Gray (Episode 14.3 The Scar - Dead Witch) *Leisha Hailey (Episode 10.20 Angel Heart - Amelia Novak) *Jessica Harmon (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Lily Baker) *Barbara Eve Harris (Episode 11.22 We Happy Few - Clea) *Rachel Hayward (Episode 9.11 First Born - Tara) *Jessica Heafey (Episode 6.16 And Then There Were None - Gwen Campbell) *Tricia Helfer (Episode 2.16 Roadkill - Molly McNamara) *Paris Hilton (Episode 5.5 Fallen Idols - Leshii) *Emily Holmes (Episode 7.21 Reading Is Fundamental - Hester) *Leslie Hopps (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door - Amy's Mother) *Allison Hossack (Episode 4.3 In The Beginning - Deanna Campbell) *Debs Howard (Episode 10.13 Halt & Catch Fire - Julie Miller) *Alaina Huffman (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Abaddon) *Jovanna Huguet (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary - Mary Worthington/Bloody Mary) *Jennifer Huva (Episode 8.19 Taxi Driver - Bloodied Soul) *Britt Irvin (Episode 9.9 Holy Terror - Muriel) *Katharine Isabelle (Episode 2.21 All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 - Ava Wilson) *Rebecca Jenkins (Episode 1.12 Faith - Sue Ann Grange) *P. Lynn Johnson (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow - Stacey Jorgeson) *Andrea Kinsky (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Unnamed Angel character) *Karin Konoval (Episode 9.7 Bad Boys - Ruth) *Christie Laing (Episode 1.7 Hook Man - Taylor) *Nicole LaPlaca (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Kissing Spirit) *Leanne Lapp (Episode 13.15 A Most Holy Man - Margaret Astor) *Hannah Levien (Episode 10.5 Fan Fiction - Calliope) *Paula Lindberg (Episode 7.11 Adventures in Babysitting - Marlene) *Shannon Lucio (Episode 9.3 I’m No Angel - April Kelly) *Jamie Luner (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Annie Hawkins) *Pippa Mackie (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Colette) *Ellen MacNevin (Episode 8.19 Taxi Driver - Praying Hell Prisoner) *Laci J Mailey (Episode 11.2 Form and Void - Jenna Nickerson) *Kayla Mae Maloney (Episode 5.17 99 Problems - Leah Gideon / Whore of Babylon) *Laura Mennell (Episode 6.10 Caged Heat - Brigitta) *Julia Maxwell (Episode 6.19 Mommy Dearest - Eve) *Sandra McCoy (Episode 3.5 Bedtime Stories - Crossroad Demon) *Brenda McDonald (Episode 2.11 Playthings - Rose Thompson) *Lindsey McKeon (Episode 9.22 Stairway to Heaven - Tessa) *Mercedes McNab (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Lucy) *Julie McNiven (Episode 5.13 The Song Remains the Same - Anna Milton) *Izabella Miko (Episode 10.6 Ask Jeeves - Olivia) *Rachel Miner (Episode 8.17 Goodbye Stranger - Meg) *Natalia Minuta (Episode 3.7 Fresh Blood - Hanging Vampire #2) *Chloe Morgan (Episode 9.11 First Born - Demon #3) *Brenna O'Brien (Episode 9.10 Road Trip - Cecily) *Meghan Ory (Episode 7.11 Adventures in Babysitting - Sally) *Genevieve Padalecki (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising - Ruby) *Adrianne Palicki (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Jessica Moore) *Melanie Papalia (Episode 1.16 Shadow - Meredith McDonell) *Dedee Pfeiffer (Episode 4.19 Jump the Shark - Kate Milligan/Kate the Ghoul) *Grace Phipps (Episode 9.1 I Think I'm Gonna Like it Here - Hael) *Shannon Powell (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects - Claire Becker) *Marisa Ramirez (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Tammi Fenton/Astaroth) *Berkeley Ratzlaff (Episode 15.4 Atomic Monsters - Susie Martin) *Rebecca Reichert (Episode 3.9 Malleus Maleficarum - Amanda Burns) *Chelsey Reist (Episode 13.3 Patience - Dede) *Audra Ricketts (Episode 4.2 Are You There, God? It's Me, Dean Winchester - Olivia Lowry) *Jordan Claire Robbins (Episode 13.12 Various & Sundry Villains - Jamie Plum) *Weronika Rosati (Episode 11.14 The Vessel - Delphine Seydoux) *Abby Ross (Episode 12.16 Ladies Drink Free - Hayden Foster) *Andrea Ross (Episode 14.1 Stranger in a Strange Land - Unnamed Demon) *Elysia Rotaru (Episode 7.19 Of Grave Importance - Victoria Dodd) *Sonya Salomaa (Episode 6.18 Frontierland - Rachel) *Sarah Shahi (Episode 1.1 Pilot - Constance Welch) *Paige Shaw (Episode 14.16 Don't Go In the Woods - Barbara Wallace) *Grace Sherman (Epidode 9.3 I'm No Angel - Exploding Angel Vessel) *Samantha Simmonds (Episode 3.6 Red Sky at Morning - Sheila Case) *Chelan Simmons (Episode 1.5 Bloody Mary - Jill) *Samantha Smith (Episodes 1.1 Pilot, 2.20 What Is and Should Never Be, 14.17 Game Night - Mary Winchester) *Tiara Sorensen (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Greed) *Jewel Staite (Episode 7.3 The Girl Next Door - Amy Pond) *Alex Sturman (Episode 15.6 Golden Times - Jacinda) *Serinda Swan (Episode 6.6 You Can't Handle the Truth - Ashley Frank/Veritas) *Alona Tal (Episode 5.10 Abandon All Hope - Jo Harvelle) *Amanda Tapping (Episode 8.23 Sacrifice - Naomi) (Revived) *Sharon Taylor (Episode 15.3 The Rupture - Ardat) *Emily Tennant (Episode 10.4 Paper Moon - Tasha) *Jody Thompson (Episode 1.19 Provenance - Ann Telesca) *Valerie Tian (Episode 11.10 The Devil in the Details - Ambriel) *Keegan Connor Tracy (Episode 2.7 The Usual Suspects, 15.6 Golden Times - Karen Giles) *Jud Tylor (Episode 10.3 Soul Survivor - Adina) *Kim Johnston Ulrich (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Dr. Eleanor Visyak) *Emmanuelle Vaugier (Episode 2.17 Heart - Madison) *Katya Virshilas (Episode 3.1 The Magnificent Seven - Lust) *Rachel Wainwright (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Holly Beckett) *Vanessa Walsh (Episode 9.21 King of the Damned - Female Angel) *Lanette Ware (Episode 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much - Rapahel) *Karly Warkentin (Episode 1.10 Asylum - Mrs. Kelly) *Bronagh Waugh (Episode 12.1 Keep Calm and Carry On - Ms. Watts) *Ali Webb (Episode 9.15 #thinman - Casey Miles) *Juliana Wimbles (Episode 4.22 Lucifer Rising - Cindy McKellan) *Bellamy Young (Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil - Sarah) *Meganne Young (Episode 14.2 Gods and Monsters - Lydia Crawford) *Kyra Zagorsky (Episode 8.3 Heartache - Randa Moreno) *Chiara Zanni (Episode 2.5 Simon Said - Tracy) (Survived) *Amara Zaragoza (Episode 2.4 Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things - Angela Mason) *Desiree Zurowski (Episode 3.2 The Kids Are Alright - Realtor/Mother Changeling) Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:2020 TV series endings Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Adventure Category:Suicide Films